


错棋

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 保加利亚从两次巴尔干战争至一战的经历。
Relationships: Bulgaria & Turkey (Hetalia), Bulgaria (Hetalia)/Serbia (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	错棋

面对阴冷的战俘营前一袭灰暗的列队，我总会想起我们将鹰与橄榄枝相辉映的徽章嵌在协议下方，为短暂的友谊举杯相祝的那一日。原以为经历了数百年的风雨我们早已牢不可破，信誓旦旦的承诺都无足轻重，每次呼吸间的瞬息万变也足以将我们溺死在美好的幻想里，而真正的和平却转瞬即逝。如果我早日预料到这一点，悲剧的火焰早早可以在肆意蔓延前被浇灭，无情的筹码也自然会在任人摆布前就各归其位，刺向他人的出鞘利刃终不会架在自己的脖颈上，在急促的喘息中朝我怒吼，让我来不及勒马前便飞下断崖，却又将娇艳欲滴的伊甸园禁果置于我的眼前晃动，步步为营地诱惑我做出违背本心的选择却逼迫我落子无悔。

我一度为我们共同的远见感到骄傲，心知肚明那暴躁而激进的青年土耳其党早已不能在风云变幻的，缄默的喧嚣里站稳脚跟，毕竟就连阿尔巴尼亚人，曾经奥斯曼最忠实的仆从与效忠者亦举起了反抗的旗帜，而绝佳的契机就这样呼之欲出，岌岌可危的末路狂权必须在我们共同的压力下收敛自己盘踞在半岛上的爪牙。外交场上隐形的丝线很快便抵达了不可触及的地方，却没有带来太大的波澜，布拉金斯基用若有若无的微笑接受了这个同盟的概念，他为我们冠名保加利亚与塞尔维亚的“防御性军事同盟”，而我虽对他助我们解放于暴君魔爪的心怀感激，却不愿事先坦白所谓同盟的无限野心，与表面上的防守大相径庭。

尽管无意剿灭奥斯曼人最后的巢穴，我们却深信不疑，通过合作一雪前耻，让他们吃尽曾施加于我们的苦头便是最明智的做法。而随着马其顿姑娘家中一触即发的火药味将警报鸣响，阿尔巴尼亚起义者的呼号穿过瓦尔达尔河的激浪，甚至在斯科普里发酵，人们听闻后便涌向索非亚的广场，举起旗帜和标语，仿佛千钧一发的时刻已经来临。我便更急不可待，害怕看似完好的冰砖下已经埋藏的不可修复的缝隙，随时等待着爆裂。

门的内格罗打响的第一枪划破原本寂静的夜，我却屏息等待东色雷斯平原上策马扬鞭的好战之徒奔我而来，于是便持着枪向斯特鲁马河挺进，直逼查塔尔贾岌岌可危的防线，若不是突如其来的霍乱打消了我们冲破君士坦丁的指望，轻松而完美的演绎竟不止一刻让我流连于这刻骨的报复过程。

“是时候了，咱不仅超额完成任务，还帮你们捞到了一大笔，更多的利益才能与咱们的付出相称啊！”几十年前摆脱奥斯曼那早已腐烂坏死的壳后，为得到国际的认可，改革如同机械齿轮转动，踯躅而行，仿佛为了某种精妙的平衡和玄机，这次任务理应为我们再度带上正义的冠冕。正如我的大公斐迪南昂首阔步地走在索非亚的宫殿前检阅蓄势待发的精良部队的样子，他们为之盛装，佩戴上了最耀眼的徽章，仿佛即将执行某种与自己不可分割、不可推卸的使命。而在我看来，塞尔维亚人所做的远不及我尽责，所带来的贡献更不可同日而语，当他如同往日一样带着趾高气扬的固执态度从我面前走过，甚至在背后与希腊套近乎指责我的无端，无疑一次又一次点燃了我心中的愤懑。

我抬了抬眉毛，试图再度威胁他，让布拉金斯基来仲裁，终止这没有止境的漩涡，他却不肯让步，口口声声只有平等的力量才能维护未来的和平。从平和的讨论、威逼利诱的抬杠到激烈的争吵，我们直视着对方的眼睛，毫不避讳地表达着愤慨。我对这焦灼的谈判和虚无缥缈的提议毫无兴趣，急躁的火苗开始灼烧我的心脏，我愤恨他们不把我的努力和付出当回事的草率态度，某种意义上，这可以被解读成他们骨子里的“瞧不起”，难不成在他们眼里，我们都是任人宰割的小国，只能在精致的杂技表演和周密的外交布置中前行，只有结盟才能不流干最后一滴血，那这样的条约的存在本身便是一种侮辱，撕碎也罢。炽热的沸铁跌至冰点，随着我一声冷哼，夜幕中行进的军队碾过曾洒满鲜花与甜酒的塞保希同盟条约，猝不及防的进攻在孩童的睡梦与妇女的低泣中打响，玉帛化为干戈，这便是我回敬他们的无能、蔑视与不妥协的礼物。

前两周顺利得惊人的推进过程中，如同狂潮拍打的鹅卵石，几乎看不到他们因愠怒而大举反抗的身影，直到我看见黑暗中一双血红色的眼正凝视着我，我举起枪，双手微微颤抖，踌躇片刻才敢相信眼前不争的事实——波佩斯库竟加入了反抗我的军队，等待由我掀起的风暴平息后夺回睽违已久的失土，而奥斯曼人的报复心比曾经的我更加强烈，他们风驰电掣撤回北方原为天堑的防线，罗马尼亚人穿过茫茫山林与荒原甚至直击我正在无声燃烧的心脏索非亚，塞尔维亚与希腊配合着从西边，南边挺进；四面相邻、四面包围，仿佛就在眨眼之间所有血与泪换来的的功与名不复存在，战事中争来的领地再次归于新的战火，累累罪行换来无辜的人们激烈的哭嚎，伴着阵阵剧烈的抽搐和咳嗽折磨着我的身体。我试图悬崖勒马，及时止损，用曾经没有想过的虚与委蛇的妥协和调停来驱散河谷与平原上呛人的浓烟，而曾经觊觎达到的目的被迫因迫在眉睫的失利搁在一边。我请求停战，请求全身心而退，在白纸黑字的条约中将曾经拼尽全力换来的领地与权力再次让出，将愤怒、悲悯与不甘如同铅块一般吞咽。

罗马尼亚人与塞尔维亚人落井下石的嘲讽和冷笑愈发火上浇油，愈发将种子埋进了写满投机与复仇的沃土。连年失败的战役带来的血红色的欠款灼烧着我的双眼，而当基尔伯特与路德维希向我抛出橄榄枝，巨额的贷款不仅解决了燃眉之急，同样为我的美好念想铺砖引路——若是成为战胜国，塞尔维亚和罗马尼亚夺去的土地必将重新回到我的手中。于是我彻底丢弃了冠冕堂皇而实则子虚乌有的中立口号，带着为上一次的失利的屈辱的不甘再度出征。

“怎么样，上次得罪咱是个错误吧。”旗帜再度高高飘扬在马其顿的碉堡之上，我们为之振奋，意欲在新的局势明了之前再次挺进。而生锈的枪托，发霉的谷粮与饥寒交迫的百姓的呼号却在我身上刻下了越来越痛苦而难以摆脱的烙印，原以为是速战速决的捷报，实则是滚烫的拉锯，大到每一道防线，小到每一条堑壕；口号一浪高过一浪，交锋一轮烈过一轮，内阁政府换得一次多过一次。

人们抱怨着自己的生活反而比几十年前还要糟糕，但愿那能将刻骨的血瘀与伤痕再次点醒，我一味追求曾经广袤的领土与至上的荣耀，而碾碎的王冠下，我为我的人民带来了幸福吗？美其名曰为国耻复仇，换来的却是哀鸿遍野，我一次又一次挪动着棋子，因为他们不过是棋子罢了，并非博弈中的对手，更非能带来实质利益的队友，而我竟一度为达到自己的目的而在棋盘上、铁壁间呼风唤雨。呛鼻的浓烟中，我甚至失去了混乱里投靠的目标，只得将荣辱置之度外，不愿委曲求全也不愿沿着这条显然危险的道路继续走下去。于是，在萨洛尼卡的阳光下，我再度缔结了和平的誓约，并衷心希望它能够长久。

我坚信，我会比上次更认真保护眼前的誓约，因为我明白，一切错棋的后果我难推其咎。

*文中贯穿从塞保同盟到第一次世界大战。几步“错棋”可以理解为是挑起第二次巴尔干战争和一战中站错队。


End file.
